Fairy Tail's Moonlight
by Water Titan
Summary: Inspired by Insane Dominator's The Fairy Contender. A Pokemon and Fairy Tail crossover story. Kamari is a fifteen-year-old trainer from Alola tossed into a new world with fractured memories and a mission. Collect the missing plates and save Arceus's life or the universe will fall apart. No pressure, right?
1. Chapter 1: Moonlit Gazing

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my story! Originally, I posted this and had every intention of continuing, but I found myself stressed with school and family. Being a college student is a struggle. But, here we are again for the second time! I'm going to post this first and then rewrite Chapter 2. But for now, I hope you enjoy the ride!**

* * *

Fairy Tail's Moonlight

Chapter 1: Moonlit Gazing

Brown eyes snapped open, bulging as a cold slime streak down his skin. No, he reasoned, it was only his sweat. A tease for what his mind conjured once more. Apparitions, unsightly apparitions haunted his dreams and tainted the oxygen around him. Even now, as he struggled for it, the air felt thick with decay and fear.

 _Fear_ , he frowned, rubbing his temples. Something about those apparitions left his mind battling a force he couldn't comprehend. Perhaps the residue? He surely hoped not for they were simple, tainted dreams. Figments of his imagination. They existed only in his dreams. _It doesn't matter. I'm safe here, in my room._ He paused for a moment, observing the dark surroundings. Moments passed before he sighed, deep and heavy as reality came crashing down.

 _Nighttime, really?_

Once again, he was bestowed with another sleepless night. A petty gift, if he were to judge. However, could he really?

 _If I were stronger, I wouldn't be in this mess,_ he scowled and tossed aside his sheets. Nightmares were products of fear, he recited as the monks told him. Only faith could purge those birthed through fear.

He, however, wasn't convinced. The monk spoke in rhyme and riddles, fabricating their lines until it met their message of faith. He couldn't see it. How could trust in a higher power set his mind and soul at ease? How did one walk by faith and not by sight?

He couldn't understand it and he feared he never would. He could only sigh as the winter breeze brushed against his carob skin. _Breeze_ , he blinked. When he did walk himself over and kneel before the window. Arms folded on the ledge as he glazed into the vast mounds of snow and frost-ridden trees. Snowflakes danced with the utmost grace, bending the wind to its will.

 _The night is so beautiful_ , he smiled as the light shined on his skin. Oh, how could he forget the most beautiful of them all? The moon grinned silver rays onto the land, but he was certain it saved its best for him. He could lay for hours underneath its light as it caressed his skin and empowered him a strange energy his body craved worse than music. Purging the darkness from his dreams as he settled into its embrace. Shielding him with its life as its parental warmth warded off those apparitions.

He trusted it to protect him, cuddle him in ways he knew a parent should. He had faith in its abilities.

 _Huh? Perhaps I do understand faith_ , he shrugged and brushed away a stray lock from his curly afro. To think all those lessons managed to wedge their way into his mindscape. He shuddered. The last thing he needed to see were the monks' smug grins as they rejoiced over "converting a non-believer".

 _It doesn't matter_ , he chuckled and beamed his smile towards the moon. _This will stay our little secret, no?_

He took the silence for a yes.

"Huh? Hey," A drowsy voice echoed through the room. He chuckled and peered over his shoulder. His roommate rose from his slumber, rubbing his emerald eyes. "Whatcha doin' up? We got chores in the morn', 'member?"

He laughed. Only his roommate could make disheveled seem endearing. Drool dried in streaks down to his chin as his platinum blonde hair stuck out in every direction, His sleeping cap clung to his head for dear life while glossy eyes attempted focus. Focus—his roommate never was one for it.

"Couldn't sleep, Aquilo," He smiled. "Needed some air. Maybe," He took another glance outside and steeled his thoughts. This was what he needed. "I'ma head outside."

"Ehh? Outside?" He flinched and risked a glance over his shoulder. In an instant, he regretted the decision. Aquilo leapt from his bed, wiped the crust from his eyes, and stared at him with those gemstone eyes. His greatest weakness. "I wanna come!"

Though, he could without the boisterous scream. Honestly, did Aquilo forget about curfew?

He glared at the teen but couldn't prevent the blush forming at his cheeks.

"Pretty please? I'll do your chores for a month! Err, make that half of your chores!"

It took all his willpower not to crumble then and there. Instead, he turned up his nose and pinched the bridge. Anything to hide the blush across his face. After all, some secrets were best kept.

"Aquilo," He groaned, "You don't hafta. You can come—just be quiet."

"Aye-aye, Captain!"

 _This dude will be the death of me._

* * *

Sneaking outside was child's play. It startled him at first. On these sleepless nights, he became accustomed to the pitter-patter of wooden scandals scaling the halls. The harsh tap of a cane jabbed into the floor. And don't get him started on the monk's mindless chatter.

Tonight, however, there was nothing. No patrols, no monks—silence. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

 _At least I'm outside_ , he shrugged. He gazed along the vast mounds of white snow with a smile. A childlike smile stretched from ear-to-ear. One he's always seen on Aquilo but could never replicate for the life of him. _This must be what real joy feels like._

He stepped off the porched and grinned as he sank up to his calves. The chilling frost didn't deter him. He stepped in every direction, marveling at how deep his boots would go in search of solid land. And the snow didn't mind. It swallowed him in a frigid hug and threatened to never let go.

 _This…is beautiful._

"Ain't it amazing?" He blinked and found himself face-to-face with a grinning Aquilo. Hefty mounds of snow settled in his palms. "It's a shame the monks never let us come out here, huh?"

"Yeah," He ducked his chin, desperately concealing his blush. Only Aquilo, he mumbled, but his smile never faltered. "It's a real shame."

"Head's up!"

 _Splosh!_

"Gah," He stumbled back and wiped at his face. "Huh? Snow?"

"Surprise," He glanced up and glared at Aquilo. His roommate only grinned back with an innocence gleam in those gemstone eyes of his. And in his right hand, he balanced a ball of snow while the other was suspiciously bare. "If you're coming outside in the snow, then you're totally getting a snowball fight! C'mon, I'll teach you!"

"I don't think that'll be necessary," He grumbled and scoped up some snow. "Seems self-explanatory to me!"

 _Splosh!_

Direct hit! Aquilo stumbled back with a cry of shock. Serves him right, he grumbled and folded his arms.

 _Splosh!_

This hit felt stronger than the first. He stumbled back until he plopped over into the snow. Aquilo stood over him with a grin, juggling a snowball in his hand.

"It's on! You've just entered a war! Hope you can keep up!"

He lost count of how many snowballs cut through the night skies. Or of the laughs, they shared in burst of movements. His body felt the impact of each dive for cover just like his arms recalled scooping and tossing ammunition. Somewhere along the line of time and space, the duo ended up collapsed on their backs, side-by-side. Panting and gasping as their lungs reached for air.

"That…was great," Aquilo grinned.

"Y-Yeah," He smiled, but his muscles left it short. Who knew laughter could exhaust the facial muscles? "It was."

Snowflakes drifted down from the dark clouds above. Their dance mesmerized him, especially under the moon's brilliance. Its silver rays reflected off their form like a spotlight, imploring them to dance harder. To sway with the wind and twirl with elegance and grace.

He could stay here forever under the moon's embrace. Soaked in its light as his tired eyes fluttered. This was what he needed. Not lessons and certainly not those stiff monks. Happiness and fun under the moon's watch.

"Hey! We made snow angels!" Aquilo's excited voice rang through his ears like a bell. With much needed effort, he lifted from ground and took notice of his handiwork. An angel might be a stretch, but the shape was incredible. No doubt from his last dove when his legs finally gave out. Aquilo's was no better. If he were honest, he enjoyed his shape better.

"Quick! Make a wish!"

 _A wish?_ He frowned. Aquilo was already on the task, bowing his head and mumbling under his breath. Times like this made him desire Aquilo's insight. The childish teen always knew how to smile, to bring light to the darkness, and even breathe life in tales. Everyone knew Aquilo for his joy.

 _What do they know me for?_

Did he want to be known as the nameless? The lost child left in the cold. Buried before his time by fools. A wandering soul without a guide. Everyone talked about him but never answered his questions. Never gave him insight to where he came from.

Never told him who—

 _My wish!_ Eyes wide, he clasped his hands in prayer and whispered his wish. He chanted it over and over and felt its strength blossom within his soul. Something inside of him responded to his call, but he knew not what it meant. Why his heart pounded, or his bones rattled? Or even why his mind became a vibrant swirl of emotions wreaking havoc on his thoughts.

It was just a wish, but _it's my wish_ , he smiled.

He opened his eyes to a sight like never before. Aquilo leaned against his forehead, beaming in his eyes. Those emerald stone sparkled with confusion, but his own? His brown eyes were stunned. Before him, a scene from his most pleasant dreams played out. Lips so close as Aquilo's breath caressed his face. So close, he wondered if he could meet them. Only this once. Just for a change—

"What did you wish for?" He blinked, and fire raged through his cheeks. Aquilo repeated the question, but he couldn't move his lips to answer. "Oh! I get it! You're not telling so it'll come true, eh? Well, two can play at that game! I'm not telling you either!"

Aquilo pulled away with a huff. He folded his arms and plopped down beside him with his cheeks puffed out. _Is he…pouting?_ Sure enough, his roommate pouted. He couldn't believe— _ya know what? I can._ He chuckled and adjusted his snow hat. _Aquilo's just a big child at heart._

"Oh! You brought that belt!"

He had nearly forgotten. When getting ready, he never focused on his outfit. He simply layered up and put on those tragic orange and mud brown robes of his with a pair of black boots. From there, he was ready. Until he spotted the belt on his bed. It rested beside him in all its silver glory with its golden, full moon buckle and those odd orbs attached long the length.

Six orbs housed six creatures. The monks claimed to have found it with him. An odd accessory they called it. And those orbs? The monks detested the sight of them. And they were kind enough to remind him of those monsters they held. Abominations, they called them.

He didn't share their beliefs. Something inside rebelled and it compelled him to protect them. _They're friends_ , his thoughts screamed, _Family!_

"Yeah, I guess I did," He smiled and plucked an orb off. This one was his favorite. A solid blue sphere with white outlines like waves along the surface. Through the transparent lid, he saw a beautiful creature. It slept peacefully like all the days before. "It makes me feel…safe."

The only link to his past, and it made him safe.

"Man, you're lucky!" Aquilo grinned, leaning back into the snow. "I wish I had something like that! Maybe a picture? Or a headband? Oh! Oh! I know—a staff! That would awesome!"

"Hehe, yeah it would."

It was awesome to have pieces to the past.

* * *

The nightlife amazed him. Mommy always warned him never to stay out late. To be inside before the streetlight illuminated the path. He never truly understood why, but he listened. And from the comfort of his room, he ogled the scenery every night.

This night was no different. The light of distant stars speckled the vast heavens, guided by the moon's radiance. Although, he supposed there was a change this time. No longer was cuddled up in a strong bed under a soft blanket. This time, he laid out on the beach.

There weren't many beaches were he's from. The closest was a vast ocean filled with powerful creatures. No, he preferred to spend his time elsewhere. Mommy, however, told him tales of her grand adventures at these beaches. And he listened with eyes sparkling with wonder and resolve.

 _One day, I'ma make memories at a beach too!_

Funny how things worked out, huh? He certainly thought so. With a sigh, he closed his eyes. Everything was beautiful, and the beach was no different. The bird soared through the skies at daring heights. The fishes danced and swayed through the crystal blues. And the people—the people soaked it in. Laid out in beach chairs, surfed the powerful waves, mingled amongst each other in tender embraces, and played with the locals.

This was how it should be, he decided. Peaceful, yet lively.

If nights like these were promised for his adventures, then he'd have no trouble traveling the land. That was what he needed. More time to soak in the night as it whispered sweet nothings in his ears. Strong temptations engulfed his soul and, this once, he allowed them to overwhelm him. He heeded their words.

 _I'ma be a real trainer_ , he smiled, folding his arms behind his head. _I'ma be strong!_

Many moons ago, he wasn't strong. And the price was a chance to see the world as a true trainer. On his tenth birthday, he watched his bullies rush through the tall grass with protection and friends gifted to them by the kind old man. The same old man who awaited him that day, only to find him curled up in his room. _Crying_ , he remembered with a frown, _crying my eyes out._

He shook his head.

No sense in dwelling on the negative, he decided. Not on such a night. There were no bullies here, just peace. He loved it. And now, it's time to create his own memories.

"This finna be a dope journey," he mused, resting his head on the sand. "Ain't that right, Primari?"

His blue seal companion barked in agreement. She clapped her paws and laid down in the sand. It amazed him how cheery she was. Even when she saved his life from that rat, she maintained her grace and joy. He wished he could be as jolly as her.

 _(Kamari~!)_ Primari thrilled beautiful notes far exceeding his voice range. _(Watch this~!)_

He—Kamari? —stared in wonder as Primari snorted. And from out her pink, ball-shaped nose came a plethora of bubbles. Soon enough, she sang a lovely song. The bubbles reacted, swaying with soul through the night sky. The moonlight even reflected off their transparent surface and transformed them in globs of moon dust. A sight Kamari wouldn't trade for the world.

 _(Soooo pretty~!)_

 _Yeah,_ he smiled as the bubbles arranged themselves in the night sky, _they are._

"Kamari," Kamari grinned and whirled around. The oddly distorted voice came from a black silhouette—not unlike the others roaming the beach. This silhouette, he recognized as male as his name flowed to his mind. But the sensation vanished before he could grasp it.

"Kamari," The male said again, but this time his joyous voice was laced in relief. His form relaxed as his arms moved behind his head. "Thank —I found you! C'mon—is looking for us!"

* * *

 _{Kamari,}_ He flinched as the scenery came into focus. The vast land blanketed in soft white snow— _But the beach_ , he blinked and rubbed his forehead, _what was that? {Kamari.}_

That voice. The same soft voice from his nightmares. Just like before, it awakened him with the soothing melody of splashing waves against the shore.

 _{Kamari, let the moondust be your guide.}_ The voice whispered. Silver lights lit up the night sky, dwarfing the star's gentle radiance. He watched in awe as the lights linked the stars like constellations. _{Let the moonlight illuminate your path.}_

"Whoa! Do you see that? The stars are like connected or something!"

Aquilo's voice boomed through his ears, but he paid it little mind. His brown eyes scanned over the constellations and mouthed the words they created. His lips moved in such familiarity, it felt natural.

"Kamari Agrinya," The words flowed with ease, bringing a smile to his face. "My name," He pulled his friend close and buried his head in his chest. "My name! It's my name!"

"You're name? Whaddya mean?"

He pulled back and wiped the forming tears from his eyes.

"My name is Kamari, Kamari Agrinya! Nice to meetcha, Aquilo."

* * *

Status Update:

Kamari Agrinya: age 15 – past unknown. Currently living at the Tengu Temple


	2. Chapter 2: Moonlit Enigmas

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to chapter 2!**

 **This one took a little longer than I hoped it would. But, many rewrites later, it has arrived!**

 **Insane Dominator: Thanks for your review. I really appreciate it. To be honest, I haven't really tried writing from the point of view of someone with amnesia before, so it was a little hard at first and didn't turn out like I wanted, but I enjoyed the process. From here on out, it gets better, so I like to believe. As for your questions...all will be revealed along the way. There's actually a lot coming, relatively speaking. Nothing huge yet, but not disappointing either. I hope you like how it goes. As for Aquilo...enjoy the ride. He might surprise you. And Pokemon will be making an appearance! Can't say when, but soon! There are some nice references tho!**

 **William Sloan: Thanks for your review as well! I really appreciate it! I just got around to reading your story and I've enjoyed it so far. Thanks for the compliments. I like being conventional, especially when it helps with representation. I like reading and watching stories and shows where I can physically see myself as a character and letting me know that hey, I can do that do! So, if this helps someone see just a little bit of themselves in my writing, then I'm happy! I hope you enjoy the ride, it's going to be a great adventure for Kamari from here on out. Also, about Poppilo, I actually adored the little guy when he first came out. He was my first choice for a starter for sun and moon and I love his entries and move-set. He did receive a lot of flack though and that confused me, but I loved his design. He's adorable. Thanks for the recommendations, I'll be sure to check them and leave a review for your story as well!**

 **And now, on with the chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Fairy Tail's Moonlight

Chapter 2: Moonlit Enigmas

Was faux confidence a crime? Kamari hoped not. He quite enjoyed striding through these empty halls with his head held high. Intoxicated by the power echoing from each step. A welcomed change, he decided with a smile as warmth pulsed through his mind.

 _This must be happiness._

Happiness was a powerful drug, he realized. It transformed the world around into surges of emotions and sensations. Most weren't even his own! This drug opened his mind to the hopes, dreams, and aspirations as other living in this monastery. He allowed them to coil around him and whisper sweet nothings into his ears as he continued his path.

 _What are my dreams? My hopes? My aspirations?_ Kamari frowned and tucked a stray lock behind his ear.

Try as he might, Kamari couldn't ignore his own predicament. As these bright and warm emotions flooded his body, the pain fought back. Those dark, powerful emotions lashed out in his mind, relishing in the pain these sleepless nights brought. Drowning him in memories— _No! Nightmares_ , Kamari countered, though the doubt startled him.

There was a distinct pleasure in regaining lost memories. It was a reconnection to a time thought to be lost. Kamari longed for snippets of his life and his name was only the beginning. However, one simple memory brought a barrage of sensations he was unprepared to deal with.

Those nightmares no longer felt like tricks of mind luring him into a lonely pit. But memories.

 _Could that truly be a part of my past?_

No, he refused to believe that. There was no way he was at the mercy of those creatures. They were nothing like Prima or those critters at the beach. No, those creatures were malevolent and sadistic, savoring his screams and thrashings as those tears leaked from his eyes. _Involuntarily_ , he reminded himself. Though he couldn't help the shudder as he felt those slimy tentacles daub his skin. Pressed against him as if warning him they would break through his protective layer.

No, that wasn't his past. They were nightmares conjured by the darkness shrouding his memories. Even now the thick blanket concealed too much, but he was grateful for the beams of light piercing through with fresh memories. Memories of times lost and forgotten. Kamari welcomed the light into his life and allowed it to fuel the confidence flowing through him.

 _{Kamari Agrinya,}_ He froze. That beautiful, melodious voice from his dreams whispered. And soon, that whisper became a chant, gaining great power with each articulation. A grand echo boomed through his mind as a choir joined in. _{Kamari Agrinya!}_

 _Who is Kamari Agrinya?_

"Kamari?" Kamari eyed his roommate and frowned at the confusion marring his handsome features. Aquilo furrowed his brows as he pushed open their door. "Are you okay?"

He's immediate reaction was to smile and nod. Play up the air of confidence as the confusion eased away from Aquilo's features. Granting time to memorize every detail of his face until Aquilo entered the room. And he felt his legs move to follow him. His body reacted accordingly, but his mind? No, that was left in disarray as those dark emotions whirled through his mind.

Was he okay?

It pained him to know he couldn't answer that question. To know his first response would always be to lie. Disguise his feelings to the benefit of others. A useful skill, he supposed as he took his seat, but malicious when used incorrectly. Malicious to those he loved and trusted.

Malicious to people like Aquilo.

"Kamari," Aquilo started with worry shining in his eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Y—ah," Kamari paused. Just the thought left his mouth aching from the foul aftertaste. He knew little about himself, but if this was the person he was—Kamari shook his head. No, he refused to believe himself to be a horrid person. Someone who'd lie just to keep those around him out. No, that was not Kamari Agrinya. That wasn't…him.

"N-No," He flinched. Suddenly that word felt like a toxic knife driven into his veins. "No, I guess I'm not."

The thing about faux confidence was it always deserted its host when needed. It came in pulsing highs that left one floating on cloud nine. However, when reality came knocking, it dragged its host to the earth and depleted them of whatever energy they had left. Kamari found that to be especially foul.

 _Grimy,_ he paused. _Where did that word come from?_

It didn't matter, he supposed. Right now, he had Aquilo to respond to. His roommate locked those wonderful emerald eyes on him, frowning in thought over what was said. That was fair, Kamari nodded. He rarely shared his feelings with his roommate. Stashed anchors of secrets behind closed doors.

He shook his head and met Aquilo's stare head-on. "I had a…nightmare," He decided to keep it simple. No sense in flooding the conversation with more than he could handle. That was fair, right? "I was held captive by these…monsters. They attacked me and I couldn't defend myself. I just remember this sharp pain in my head their tentacles pressing against my skin. I can still feel it…"

He could feel it. The cold slime trailing down his skin. Those frosty limbs rammed against him, begging for an entrance. That burning sensation flooding his nostrils as his head racked with pain. Blinding white pain, but he refused to scream. He bit his lip and wiggled away until—

"It was just a nightmare."

 _Huh?_ Kamari blinked and locked eyes with his roommate. He expected Aquilo to be sympathetic, offering him a shoulder to cry on. Perhaps even a hug? But this Aquilo failed to meet expectation. He only shrugged and leaned against the wall with an air of nonchalance.

"It was just a nightmare," Aquilo repeated with a smirk. "No biggie. Just forget about it, 'kay?"

 _Just a nightmare,_ Kamari frowned. "But it felt like reality."

"Hey, so was that time I was on a huge mountain of ice cream," Aquilo waved him off with another nonchalant shrug. It never used to bother him before, but now? It felt like a slap in the face and Kamari didn't think he could take another. "Listen, your brain's still wacko from that crazy vision-thingy you had. Relax. It was just a nightmare."

Just a nightmare? Part of Kamari desired it to be truthful. If only to blame these sleepless nights on intense nightmare. No memories of a life he's lost. Just fear-driven moments of weakness. He could live that.

 _{No, you can't!}_ Kamari flinched. A new voice barked in his mind. This voice was unlike the moon's gentle melody splashing away his misgivings. No, this voice sounded oddly like his own. However, it was filled with confidence and strength he's failed to cultivate for himself. _{Tell me, you'd rather be whole or a fragment?}_

Was he a fragment? Kamari wasn't certain. He never reminded these intense, dark emotions drowning his thoughts with their negativity. But, he would claim to be happy before he learned his name. Did happiness come from wholeness? Did he have to learn more about himself to be happy?

 _Just a nightmare_ , he frowned. That odd voice mocked the thought, claiming it to be foolish as he laughed. The voice whispered these strange phrases and word. Terms of power, he realized, when the whispers became chants. Echoes boomed through his mind as he clenched his teeth.

 _Just a nightmare._

"Stop saying that," Kamari grounded out through clenched teeth. A fiery explosion of anger bubbled in his chest, burning against his heart. He didn't know how much longer he could contain it. "It wasn't a nightmare! If it were, I wouldn't feel this _Frustration_!"

 _Scccrrreeeccckkkk!_

 _Huh?_ Kamari blinked. The anger subdued as if submerged in a great waterfall. A rush of tranquility was left in its wake as his muscles left their tensed state. _What was—gods!_ But that tranquility froze with his blood as his eyes went wide. Clenched in his hands was a chunk of cloth and cotton. And his sheets were missing a substantial patch.

 _Did I do that?_

He couldn't have! He didn't have the strength for that, did he? "Whoa!" His eyes flew to Aquilo and he flinched. It was true if his roommate's features were any indication. The wide eyes and gaping jaw. Though, Kamari felt just a tingle of fear creeping onto Aquilo's features. "How did you do that?!"

He didn't even know himself. Kamari released the breath hitched in his throat and tossed away the lifeless chunk. "I-I dunno," he caressed his trembling hands and averted his gaze. "I was just so mad and there were these emotions and these words! Like spells or something! I dunno how I—"

"—What did you say?"

The fear, Kamari could feel it staining the air. He turned his gaze to Aquilo and watched the horror spread across his roommate's features. His eyes wide enough to pop out his skull, lip trembling as his hands clenched the sheets. And there was a chill. An odd, frosty chill, but the window was closed.

"A-Are you okay, Aquilo?"

The chill grew colder and Aquilo grounded out, "What did you say," with a certain edge to his voice. Sharp and cold like icicles as they picked at Kamari's skin. Part of him detested that tone of voice. A sudden urge to snap back and argue pounded against his mind and he was certain it was that voice. So, he ignored him and caressed his hands as Aquilo continued. "Did you say a spell? Like magic?"

"I mean, maybe?" Kamari shrugged. "I just kept hearing this voice whisper these words and phrases like they were some kind of spell. But it can't be, right? I'm not a mage."

This conversation appeared stressful for Aquilo. Kamari observed the horror melt into nervous attention as the room grew colder. "I-I dunno," Oddly enough, Aquilo managed to keep his stammering cold. Kamari raised an eyebrow and took a seat beside him. He even tried to comfort his roommate, but Aquilo flinched away from his touch.

"Magic isn't allowed here. I-It's forbidden!" He spoke in a loud whisper, eyes darting across the room. As if the door would open. As if he was afraid. "What if you are a mage? They'll banish you! O-Or worse!"

"What's worse than banishment?" His brown eyes went wide, however, when Aquilo lost control of his breathing. "Aquilo? Aquilo! What's wrong? Calm down or you'll hyperventilate or something!"

He received an answer, however, not in the form he wished for. If he were honest, how it happened was a blur. Kamari was vaguely aware of hands latched onto his shoulders before he was shoved against the wall. He nearly cried out when the sound died away. The chills grew colder until Kamari saw his own breath. The chills grasped his body in its painful embrace and he shuddered.

All he became aware of was that glare.

Aquilo stood over Kamari. Aquilo's hands pressed him to the walls. His emerald eyes frozen over to a brilliant blue. His once pale skin grew darker until it became caramel. And his voice deepened from his high, boyish pitch as he spoke. Kamari couldn't follow those words. He was busy avoiding the icicles in Aquilo's voice. Not to mention the force of ten avalanches shoveled behind that glare alone.

"You are not a mage," He gnashed. "You did a trick. Are we clear?"

That new side of Kamari demanded he screams "no," and shove his friend off him. Console him as he worked this phase out of his system. Hold him and whisper soothing words in his ears.

And Kamari certainly agreed. This wasn't the Aquilo he knew. No, that happy-go-lucky kid couldn't produce a glare this cold. Or growl with rage to make a polar bear cringe. No, the Aquilo he knew was too gentle for such activities.

His body, however, had other plans. Kamari wasn't sure if it was the freakish cold, Aquilo's sudden shift, or a combination that compelled him to bob his head and whisper a "yes". A word that sent that new side of him into a frenzy as it demanded an explanation. Unfortunately, he couldn't provide one. He only sighed with relief when the pain lessened. Hugged himself as Aquilo babbled his apologies and bid him goodnight. Slink under his sheets as he struggled to find warmth in their arctic room. His mind buzzed with questions, but he could only settle on one before sleep claimed him.

 _Aquilo, who are you?_


End file.
